


Fifth Time's the Charm

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has left Lance alone for four lifetimes. Keith also can never remember any of his past lives until Lance reminds him. Except that Lance is rather bitter about Keith leaving him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this isn't that great but honestly I needed to write something and I couldn't get myself anywhere trying to update Blood Ties so here we are! I will update that fic, fyi, I swear and it will be soon! Just not right now because right now I need to write a silly soulmate story.

"Do I know you?" Keith had said.

How  _dare_ he, Lance had thought. Keith never really remembered him right away anyway but  _still_. The guy had left him alone for four lifetimes, and Lance was pissed about that. Okay, so maybe Keith had no choice in that matter. He also didn't have any choice in forgetting Lance. But Lance was still really pissed off about him leaving because seriously who the hell even does that?!

Of course now they were in space trying to fight alien invaders and piloting giant space cats, and at this point they were getting along slightly better. But Lance was still really bitter about the whole 'soulmate leaving him alone for not one, not two, but four fucking lifetimes!' thing. He couldn't help it, he was really good at holding grudges. He still held a few from several lifetimes ago, but that was beside the point.

Lance often found himself recalling the lore around soulmates whenever he was bored. It was said that in every soulmate pair, one of them would always remember every lifetime, while the other wouldn't remember until the first one reminded them. And you could guess which one Lance had been stuck with.

The two types of people were called the 'Remembers' and the 'Forgets', respectively. Lance often wondered how creative the person who'd named them had been. Those were just  _stupid_ names, but that wasn't the point.

Back to the story, this whole time Lance had been so peeved about Keith leaving him alone that he hadn't bothered to try and remind him. He actually flirted with  _other_ people, or aliens, just to see if it would piss Keith off. It would have if Keith wasn't a Forget but Lance didn't dwell on that fact too much.

One day Keith just barged into his room, looking like he was ready to murder someone. Lance noted in his mind that if Keith killed him in space no one would know about it except the other inhabitants of the ship. Lance panicked and held a pillow between them as a makeshift shield, backing himself against the wall as if that was a smart strategy.

"Keith, I don't know why you're so pissed, but can we just calm down and talk about-"

"You know what?! I don't even know why I'm pissed either! But I damn well am, and I damn well know it's because of your stupid-ass flirting!"

Lance squeaked and desperately prayed for the wall to open and swallow him up. At least that way Keith wouldn't be ready to kill him.

"Listen, okay, I'm sorry! I swear I'll stop!" he begged in a panic. "It's just that I was kind of pissed at you, sort of, because you left me alone! For four lifetimes, man! I would have forgiven you if it was like one or even just two but it was FOUR man! So I think I am allowed to-"

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Keith didn't look all that angry anymore, and instead looked pretty confused. Lance cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Okay, so I'm a Remember, and clearly you're a Forget, okay? And, like, you're my soulmate. Crazy, right? And you sort of left me alone for four lifetimes so I admit that I'm really bitter about that!" he rambled, while Keith slowly gained a stunned look on his face. "Anyway though I'll stop now I guess because now you remember, right? Of course you do because now I've told you and you'll remember and-"

"Stop talking you moron," Keith said, a smile on his face. Lance thanked every deity in existence that Keith didn't look like he was going to kill him anymore.

"Right, I'll shut up."

Keith moved and suddenly he was in front of Lance, and his pillow was gone. Before Lance could even blink, Keith was kissing him. And Lance decided that if Keith was going to forgive his revenge flirting, then he could forgive Keith leaving him alone.

Then Keith pulled away.

"I had no choice, you know."

"Can't we keep kissing?" Lance whined, and he pulled Keith back in. The hum Keith let out told him that Keith definitely agreed with that sentiment.


End file.
